


Lesson Learned...

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-04
Updated: 2007-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason walks away from a kill... that's not his</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learned...

She kept her hand on the still bleeding gash, her eyes the only thing betraying how much this was upsetting her. There's so much blood, and it has begun to slow…not from clotting, but because the heart is weak and the blood inside the body is running out.

It had happened so fast, the blow breaking her escrima stick, the jagged edge of it too deadly as she whirled, defended, slashed in self-defense.

"I told you, you'd do the same."

"Did not mean…"

"Doesn't matter, killer."

The wild Robin looked at the dying man, remembering a crowbar and a bomb…

"Just wish you'd've left this one to me."

Cass was left to watch him walk away in some perverse blend of anger and satisfaction, with her guilt building over this very not-deliberate kill.


End file.
